nfandomcom-20200216-history
999 Springs
999_Springs AKA Zapmeister is an active forum member and occasional NUMA/Metanet highscorer. Except that he claims he won't be highscoring anymore until v2. He is reasonably active on IRC in N-Highscores. His catchphrase is "Zap". Highscoring 999_Springs joined the community on 12 December 2007 and subsequently recorded several top-20 highscores, although many of them were swiftly knocked off the boards. Throughout 2008 and 2009, however, he gained a huge number of highscores, mostly on the NReality levels - eventually breaking into the top-20 charts for NReality 0ths and top-20s. By mid 2009, he had achieved 1st on the top 20s table, behind poppinfresh, and eventually surpassed him to be temporarily 0th in this category with 1000/1000 level top-20s (Legit Mode only). He had also reached =5 on the 0th table, with a peak of about 23 NReality 0ths before losing many of them to Stonedeagle. On 26th July 2009, 999_Springs announced that he would focus more on highscoring the original Metanet levels. He gradually built his way up; collecting a few top-20s here or there and the rare episode or level 0th. In late 2011 and early 2012, he attempted to forge his way into the 0ths rankings, but always seemed to be notoriously close to 19th without breaking his way in. Finally, on 20 February 2012, 999_Springs took 96-1 to force his way into the top-20 0ths rankings by holding 4''' 0ths (ranked '''=15). He also took his 100th top-20 at around the same time. Unfortunately, calamity ensued, and less than a week later, 999_Springs lost half of his 0ths before the next official rankings could be determined. Shortly afterwards, he anounced his retirement from highscoring until v2. His Metanet highscoring statistics as of 30 May 2012 are as follows: Number of 0th: 1 (27-3) Number of top-20 highscores: 102 (ranked #22) He also got 1st place on v2 beta harder mode behind vankusss. Other He is currently a maths student at Cambridge along with lord_day, whom he calls "worm", where they met each other, and soon enough later discovered that they used to attend the same school without knowing each other. He was active in The President's Lounge. He took over the position as organiser of Race to a Billion (commonly known as RTaB) from 29403 on 13th June 2009. He is also well known for his hatred of the Swedish furniture company IKEA. His username comes from the Simpsons episode in which after Bart ruins Springfield's chances of hosting the Olympics, Homer can't find a use for all the springs he bought as an Olympic mascot so he has to flush them all down the toilet while singing "999 springs to flush down". He edited this page himself because he thought ska left bits out at 7 in the morning when he edited it. There's no shame in doing this. (That's what you think, lol who am I kidding!? I, ska, am the one of the most vain people alive.) External Links *999_Springs on TheRealN forums *Ikea Hate Thread *RTaB v1.2a Category:Highscorers Category:Forumer